


Love Devours, Edd

by sweaters_for_sociopaths



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Torture, Cannibalism, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Kevin is insane, M/M, Medical Procedures, Murder, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Kevin, sorta hannibal-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaters_for_sociopaths/pseuds/sweaters_for_sociopaths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin is a murder who preys on young men and women. He has been killing since he was a child, and the only victim to get away is the one he is in love with. The obsession with him growing until he wants to possess every part of him. There will be fluff, lots of beautiful cannibalistic fluff! Serial Killer AU. Kevedd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Long Lost Edd

           Kevin was just about finished carving the last of the meat away from the bones. The guts placed in the wood, plastic bag lined, crate at his feet. His boss was out for the day leaving him with cut up and clean up duty. If Jimmy was sick again then he would have to take care of the washing a dressing as well. The ‘Peach Creek Funeral home and Mortuary’ also doubled as the medical examiner’s office for the county so Kevin saw a lot of bodies though the day. Some beautiful, other ugly malformed things, but all the same in the end. This was his job, it pays well and covers the cost of living and part of his education. The young man on his table now was one Scott Matthers, died due to a head injury from falling off the roof of his house. Kevin had witnessed the event just this morning on his way to work. Taking notes and samples as he had been taught and now ready to prepare the body for his wake, a knock at the door drew his attention away from his work.

           There at the door stood a slight young man around his age with a white medical hair cover atop his head. Kevin didn’t recognize him at first, scrubs had a way of distorting people, turning them all in to shapeless clones. But there was no way he could forget those lovely green eyes and that gap between those two front teeth, this young man happened to be the only Ed he could tolerate with two ds, Double D. Kevin waived him in as he continued working draining the rest of the blood around the body and washing it off.

           “Salutations Kevin, I believe I am your new assistant. Has Dr. Harrison given you my information yet?” Double D asked while looking over the dead body on the table frowning a bit his finger itching for the clothes pin he had attached to his pocket to block out the smell. Death never left a pleasant scent.

           “Yeah Double Dweeb, I have all the information, though he didn’t tell me, the Eddward, I was going to be working with was an ‘old buddy’.” Kevin said continuing to work the corners of him mouth lifting at the ‘dweeb’ remark it had been years since he used it. Double D seemed to ignore it altogether too used to it now to correct him. Oh well, Kevin didn’t mind too much so long as he wasn’t forced to work with Eddy. That assistant wouldn’t last the day, he’d even break his cardinal rule about work and pleasure for Eddy.

           Kevin recalled the event of their childhood and how the Ed-trio had fallen apart by their senior year of high school. Eddy had crossed one too many lines with Double D and had moved on to a more diverse friend groups. The fall out had been spectacular really, Double D had secured his spot in Kevin’s good graces when he had help him fix his totaled bike and get revenge on Eddy. The neat right hook Edd gave to the shifty eyed bastard, did a lot for Kevin’s ability to put Double D in a category separate from Eddy too.

           “Well this one is nearly finished so dry him off for me and sew him up. You know the procedure?” Kevin asked though it sounded more like a statement. Kevin opened, what he liked to call the body locker, to wheel out the next one, only to find one of the bodies on the floor. Making a tisking noise, Kevin rolled the half alive woman over onto her back. He had hated taking his hobbies to work but this woman was a persistent bitch. He caught her rifling through his text messages while he was out with a few of his friends. She happened to be the ex of one of his ‘friends’, she had suspected that the man was cheating on her when they were together and was looking for some kind of proof. Kevin slammed the women’s head into the floor to knock her out and zipped her up in one of the black body bags he would have to finish with her at the office instead of the comfort of his own home. She had shown up here and demanded answers from him and trying to riffle through his desk. He had just gotten a new bone saw that he wanted to try out to.

           “Is there something wrong Kevin?” Double D called from the prep room, Kevin had been taking an awfully long time in the cold storage unit.

           “Nah Double Dork, one of the bodies just fell over. This one is still kickin’.” Kevin said in mirth not even bothering to cover his smirk. “Shouldn’t be movin too much more now.” Kevin wheeled out a little old lady a Mrs. Sanders, she had died in her home of natural causes. She was 94 years old. Kevin locked down the wheels next to the autopsy table to make the transition smoother. He wished they would put in a body lift crane, moving the bodies to the drain tables were a pain in the ass.

            “Double D, get over here and pull that end.” Double D rushed over taking hold of the sheet the women was on and dragged it onto the table with Kevin. The sheet would need to come off the table as well, so when Kevin had rolled her up onto her side Double D slid the sheet off the table without preamble, stuffing it into one of the laundry bags.

           “They should really put a lift in here that cannot be good for your back getting them in the drawers.” Double D said as Kevin snorted. We don’t have morgue drawers here Double D, let me guess worked in a hospital?” Kevin wasn’t really guessing he had heard from Ed that Double D had started at the Peach Creek Hospital at 21.

           “Yes.” Double D replied his head down and to the side. Obviously not wanting to talk about his time at the hospital.

            “No fancy ass equipment here, maybe you’ll build some muscle.” Kevin said eyeing Double Ds small frame, an odd bit of arousal welling up at the thought of Double D stretched out on one of the cool steel tables. He ignored the thought out of professional habit.

            “Still, you would think they would put the medical examiner’s office in the hospital. I suppose it was just a way for Dr. Marion to cut cost and avoid all that legal responsibilities.” The derision Double D had for the doctor could be easily heard, it made Kevin wonder what the man had done to piss little Eddward off so much. Something told Kevin that the guy deserved to get the shit kicked out of him.

           Both of them got back to work. The rest of the day going smoothly. Double D’s shift was only five hours because it was his first day on the job. Kevin had forgotten just how well he had gotten along with Double D in their childhood, after tiff with Eddy, and was a bit reluctant to see him go. It had been a long time since had a competent assistant, Jimmy was friggen useless why he insisted on working here was beyond him. Really the guy threw up at the sight of guts and blood made him faint. This was the worst occupation for him, though he did a great job making the stiffs pretty again. Jimmy was an artist with a body and a paint brush.

           “See ya tomorrow Double D, stop by doc’s office on the way out and pick up a parking pass. He always forgets to give them out. I got towed my second day in.” Kevin said in friendly warning.

           Kevin waited until Double D was good and gone to stop in on his guest. The doc would be leaving as well like clockwork when 9p.m. rolled around the doc was gone. So, Kevin would have plenty of time to entertain her. He walked into the body locker and wheeled the table out the women now wriggling inside the bag. She must be freezing it is fucking cold in there.

           “Hello, you’ve been very annoying. I hate annoying people, they really piss me off.” The women started crying tears streaming down her face and chocked sobs coming out behind the gag. “Don’t cry, I’m gonna fix it so you won’t go annoying other people. It’s going to hurt, a lot. Feel free to scream, no one can here you.” With that Kevin unzipped the bag all the way the woman beginning to thrash around the sedative now out of her system. Her arms were bound but she could still kick her feet. There she goes again being annoying Kevin thought and he restrained her legs. To the table. And turning on the water to help with the cleaning.

           Once her legs were secured Kevin then moved to tie down her arms to the table, so she couldn’t move. Unfortunately, when he removed the first binding she decided to take a swing at him, catching him in the jaw. Kevin had grown into quite the large man keeping his quarter back figure, all hard muscle broad shoulders. As it turns out dragging around corpses is a decent work out. His jaw stung irritating him even further, tying down her hands with more force then strictly necessary he continued as casual as ever. He began removing her clothes with a pair of stainless steel scissors, shape enough to cut through denim with ease. The women struggled fighting against her restraints constricted sobs increasing in volume as her panic was consuming her.

           “HMMMM….UGHHUGHHHHMMM!!” she screamed into the gag as he cut away her undergarments. Kevin continued ignoring her all together until her thrashing around started splash water on him.

            ‘This is why I wanted to do this at home’, he thought to himself thinking of his modified plastic mesh, high lipped drain table. It was a work of fucking art as far as Kevin was concerned. Kevin pulled the gag out of the women mouth so he could speak to her, as soon as he removed it she started whaling.

           “DON”T TOUCH ME, HELP! HELP!! FUCKING PERVERT!!” the women screamed at the top of her lungs. Kevin was glad the building was empty god this lady had some lungs on her. She thrashed around some more, well at least she was working the sedative out of her system faster.

           “I’m no rapist, will you shut up for five seconds?” Kevin tried to say this in the most even tone possible, he could feel a headache coming on already. The women stopped moving and was quiet though still crying, but nothing like the noise she was producing before. “Good. Now I’m going to ask you a few questions and you are going to answer them, is that clear?” Kevin asked rolling over his tools making sure the women couldn’t see them.

           “Y…yess” she sobbed out past chattering teeth. The water and cold room lowering her body temperature even more.

           “First, do you have any family in the area?” Kevin asked the shanking women while prepping a cooler on the tray next to him, the dry ice firmly packed at the bottom, then cleaning off the woman’s skin on her thighs. There is decent amount of fat on her torso, but her legs were very lean he would have to be careful when cutting it away from the skin.

           “Yes, I have lots of family they will look for me!! Let me go, I won’t tell anyone… please!” begging was so overrated Kevin really didn’t get why people liked it. God and did this woman ever tell the truth, Mason the friend of his she had accused of cheating on her had already mentioned that she had no family. Kevin was just double checking, and her talking was less grating on his nerves.

           “I really do dislike people who lie to me. Well since I’m not going to get anything honest out of you, not point in talkin to ya.” Kevin re-gagged the women and started cutting away think long chinks of thigh muscle from each leg, making sure to avoid arteries, while cutting. When she had passed out from the pain Kevin woke her up. The moving to her stomach, cutting away the skin first leaving the fat and muscle to extract after in one large chunk. Kevin did this for an hour harvesting the meat and packing it away into the little cooler. The women had stopped her pathetic cries after he woke her the 3rd time, her eyes now unfocused and empty. Her heart struggled to beat in her chest, finally granting her mercy he removed it still feebly beating and packed it away as well. Clean up was easy, he dragged her back on to the rolling table and moved her to the cremation chamber, simply sliding her in on a cardboard box and closing the door, by morning there wouldn’t even be bones. Kevin rinsed, cleaned, and sanitized all the tables he’d used along with all the tools. After putting everything away, Kevin walk out. His little blue cooler in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so, the edit has been coming slowly but here is chapter one. The rest will be out soon but hopefully these edits will flesh this out a bit and give it a bit more coherency. I apologize for the long hiatus. Thank you all for your support during my health troubles.


	2. The Mysterious Ed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double D is getting used to this surprising and new version of his childhood bully and a old colleague comes to Peach creek mortuary to say hello.

Double D loved labs. Beautiful, sanitary labs. The medical examiners lab was no different, yes it smelled to high heaven but it was spotless. It was the one true place Double D could relax, his OCD not crawling and biting under his skin to clean everything in sight. Surprisingly enough Double D found out that Kevin did most of the preemptory cleaning before the professionals came in to sanitize and kill any and all possible bacteria. Things were different this time, a rather large man had come in and required that Double D and Kevin work in closer proximity to each other. At first this was fine, until Double D had noticed Kevin had on an after shave that smelled really familiar. He just couldn’t place his finger on it.

“Kevin, that after shave you’re wearing, what is it called?” Kevin’s eyebrows scrunched together at the random question. Double D hadn’t said much all morning besides basic pleasantries, so the question was a bit of a surprise.

“Why do ya wanna know dorky?” Kevin asked using a pair of bolt cutters to get snip his way through the ribs while Double D held the body still on the table. “Your face is red dorky. Your fuck buddy wear this one too?” Double D scowled pulling away the top section of the rib cage so Kevin could get to the organs underneath.

“Not at all Kevin, though I do believe Eddy shares a similar taste in aftershave and watch your language mister.” Double D sassed, and continued working smiling at the shocked scowl forming on Kevin’s face quickly replacing his smug smirk. Kevin the suddenly burst out in a full laugh his whole body moving with it.

“Well damn, it looks like Double D grew some balls.” Kevin laughed again, slapping Double D on the back with, luckily his least viscera covered hand. They worked on keeping the conversation light until the clock struck one o’clock alerting them to lunch time. The both removed the gear and clean up before walking together to the break room.

“Food time, Double Dorky let’s go!!” Kevin hurried Double D along practically pushing him down the hall way and up the stairs. The break room was small with three round tables in it there was a refrigerator in one corner and two vending machines next to. In the other corner was a small flat screen TV luckily it was a paid lunch so Double D didn’t need to clock out and went straight to the fridge to grab his lunch. Kevin came up behind Double D and grabbed his from the crisper drawer. Double D opened his lunch box after sitting down and sighed, it was empty. Kevin opened the plastic bag and pulled out two Tupperware containers that looked like bento boxes and put the both into the microwave. Double D tosses the empty lunch bag into his locker and pulled out a book to read. He had thirty minutes to use now, he might as well be productive.

Here ya go Double D.” Kevin popped the lids off the containers and slid one across to Double D. Double D looked at the container seeing what looked like beef stroganoff inside.

“Kevin this is your lunch, I couldn’t possibly…” Kevin leveled him with a glare the words trailing off as Double D shifting unhappily in his seat.

“I’m shutting you up right there, I brought extra, new guys lunch always goes missing. Happened to Jimmy for weeks before he found a good hiding spot.” Kevin pushed the bowl closer to Double D while holding out a Spork. “Now eat up we have work to do and I don’t want you passing out on me when we have to move the other lard ass back there.”

“I…well.. Thank you, Kevin.” Double D relented a small blush coloring his features. Taking a bite of the food Double D was surprised by the taste the meat was soft and tender, the flavor of red wine coming through the creamy sauce the herbs making it savory and fresh. “Kevin this is delicious!”

“Don’t sound so shocked Double Dork, it’s insulting.” Kevin smirk at Double D, his eyes dilating as another fork full of food move passed Double D’s lips. Kevin had never deliberately fed another person, never cared to provide for another, but Double D made something uncurl inside him. Something that was claws and teeth. Something dark.

Kevin had the oddest sense of déjà vu, though he couldn’t pin point what about the moment felt familiar, just that it was. They ate in companionable silence the half hour lunch passing quickly. After packing up and thanking Kevin once again they headed together back to the lab.

The hall was mostly empty the boss’s door opened and out came a man Kevin didn’t recognize. Double D stood rigid as the man turn toward them, nearly crowding behind Kevin.

“Eddward, how nice to see you again. You’re very missed at the hospital, you should come back your potential is wasted here.” Dr. Marion said moving well with in Double D’s personal space. He was just inside the area of too close, making Double D fidget and step back.

“Oh Edd, I was just speaking to your former employer. He speaks well of you, says you did some great work in the hospital.” Dr. Harrison popped in, poking his head out the office door. Come see me after work, will you? I forgot to get you to sign some of the tax forms.

“Of course, Dr. Harrison.” Double D replied. Kevin noticed his hands trembled as Dr. Marion set his hand on Double D’s shoulder. “W..we have much work to do, Dr. Marion and it is best we get to it.” Double D said trying to step away.

“Oh, that is too bad.” Marrion replied with a fake smile plastered on his face, his hand tightening for a moment on Double Ds shoulders “I was hoping we could do some catching up.”

Kevin tossed his whole arm around Double Ds shoulders knocking Dr. Marion’s hand away and pulling Double D into his chest. “Yeah, sorry man but me and my buddy Double D here, have major work to do. No time for chit chat, we’re just a couple of lowly medical examiners, gotta actually work for our pay check. Student loans ain’t gonna pay themselves, ya know.” With that Kevin pulled Double D down the hall like they had been good friends all their lives.

“Kevin your grammar is atrocious.” Double D complained as they walked pasted the sliding glass doors the biohazard sticker peeling off on the right side.

“Is that anyway to talk to the guy who just saved you from havin’ta hang out with Dr. Weasel-face.” Kevin lifted his brow at Double D that same triumphant smirk on his face that Double D remembered from childhood. “Don’t know what the guy did to tick you off but, he’s has slime written all over him.”

Double D just signed and massaged his temples he could feel a head ache coming on. “Thank you Kevin. Your help was most appreciated. He is most comparable to slime.” The topic was dropped but Kevin noticed Double D keeping a weather eye on the door as they worked. His curiosity was growing, maybe he would pay a little visit to Double Ds old hospital, nurses were such wonderful sources of information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how short this is, It will be edited later for errors but I figured if I didn't post it now it wouldn't be up until after exams.


	3. RevengEd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More bodies are coming in and Kevin is having a harder time resisting the urge too feed up his little co-worker. If Dr. Marion isn't carful he just might find himself on the menu.

Kevin lay in his bed sleep out of reach with all that he had learned the nurses going through his head. Dr. Marion had well earned a place at his dinner table. The nurse Becky, had secured herself a life time pass go card with Kevin with all she gave in information. Still it wouldn’t do to jump to any conclusions without the proper evidence, though when he thought about Double D’s reactions to the man he could see it. 

“Sexual harassment, huh.” Kevin pondered to himself lining up recipes in his mind that he would like to feed his double dork first. Remembering Double D’s soft lips wrapping around the first bite of flesh he had so pain stakingly provided. How he had let out a soft hum just on the edge of being a moan at the taste, the flavors having run wild across his tongue and then being chased by it, across his lips after the fork would pass. 

Kevin’s hands wandered down his stomach trailing cross its surface the copper colored hairs wrapping around his fingers as the moved further down. He closed his eyes it had been years since he had pictured Double D’s small hands on his body. So many years ago it like almost an eternity now. 

Those soft hands would always stroke down his stomach and flutter down his thigh. Nervous his mind supplied. Double D would be nervous their first time. A smooth stroke up the inside on the thigh and around his cock. Kevin bit his lip cursing the imaginary Double Dork for being such a tease. Then he would go back and it would be the same to the other thigh coming up to cup Kevin’s balls and gently squeeze and roll them and finally grasping his cock and giving it a firm pump. 

Kevin couldn’t focus though there was too much friction and not enough give in his callused hands ruining his fantasy. Opening the beside draw and grabbing the lube a little frustrated he had to stop in the middle Kevin huffed and closed his eyes again, trying to conjure his Double D. The heated wet warmth making it easier than before drawing him to thoughts of Double D’s mouth again. Those soft lips devouring him this time, swallowing him down. His skull in both his hands Double D on his knees, that scar he kept hidden, the one that marks him as Kevin’s, forever. Finally the tension drained out of Kevin’s body his fantasy Double D fading way as cleaned himself off and fell asleep. 

 

Shit! Late. Late. Late. Kevin hated being late. He hated when other people were late. Sleeping through his alarm was crap he needed to get a louder one or set more, something. Double D was going to be pissed, 20 minutes late for his shift and in the middle of flu season! Old people were dropping like flies right now. They were probably over run with the old meatcicls. Kevin finally got to the doors when he heard a crash on the other side.  
“Stop! Marion. That is not appropriate.” Double D was pinned between the stainless steel refrigerator for samples and the counter top. He was struggling under the larger man’s weight.

“You wouldn’t want to cause a fuss Eddward, after all you already had to resign from one position. I wouldn’t want you friend to lose his job either. It would be a shame, wouldn’t it?” Double D went still after that no longer putting up a fight he hadn’t realized Ed had gotten the job at the hospital, now that he had he couldn’t be the reason he lost it. “You’re going to be a good boy aren’t you and bend over for me just like you used to.” Kevin banged double doors open and wrenched over the sliding glass door, as if he had just arrived. Knocking into one of the bodies on a table, making Dr. Marion step away from Double D. 

“Sorry I’m late Double D, well hell it looks like the opening night of Star Wars in here were going to have to start pushin’ beds into the hall.” Kevin said grabbing gloves and grabbing files all of which were on the counter behind Dr. Marion so he had to push him out of his way. “Best you get gone princess we have shit to do and you’re under foot.” Kevin said down his nose at Marion. 

Marion stepped out of Kevin’s space, feeling the prickle of the hairs stand on the back of his neck when he made eye contact with him. His body langue was all passive but his eyes held all the violence of an angry ocean, Dr. Marion being a man of intelligence made a strategic retreat. 

“Hey Double D, you okay?” Kevin asked him getting just inside Double D personal space. It was on the edge of uncomfortable for most people, that little too close for comfort that made them hyperaware of the person they were with. Kevin did it most of the time just to put people ill at ease, but he did it to Double D for that subtle defiance If Kevin would loom over him, Double D would sand taller. If Kevin got closer Double D didn’t give an inch. 

“Why wouldn’t I be in perfect health Kevin?” Double D turned away and shuffled some papers. Kevin looked at the nape of Double D’s neck getting that urge to bite.

“I don’t know maybe because that guys an asshole and that’s insulting all the really great asshole of the world.” Kevin shrugged his shoulders and started to rearrange the bodies. Double D let out a soft laugh as he snapped on some of the purple gloves. 

“Langue mister.” Doubled D said a bit delayed with no real force. His bottom lip caught between that gap in his front two teeth still as prominent as ever. It made Kevin want to kiss him. 

It was a long day Double D and Kevin both having to put in some major over time to get everything looking remotely organized and the bodies in the walk in neatly. Most of the over flow had been processed and ready to be handled by the funeral director so they were sent down the hall to Jimmy so he can make them all look pretty again. His section had had a body locker too, but the director got touchy about mixing processed and unprocessed bodies. Jimmy says this is because the director opened that thing one up one time to pull out his neighbor’s grandmother and found her face half eaten by a raccoon. Turn out the unprocessed homeless guy that was stuck in there as overflow had a raccoon living in him. 

Luckily with the over time it didn’t come to that and everyone would be spared face eating raccoon dramatics from the director another day. Double D was dead on his feet and trying to get the still broken coffee machine to work. 

“Double D give it up, that thing hasn’t worked since I’ve been here, were calling it a night anyway.” Kevin tossed himself down in one of the chairs as Double D looked at the machine in angered defeat. Silently he swore his revenge, the light blinking defiantly on empty even though he filled it with water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for how long this took to get out of how short it is. I am so sorry! I will try to post more soon. I beg for forgiveness.


	4. Breakfast In Ed

           A blinking red light flashed in the distance, Double D looked at his hands getting the odd sense of looking through a pair of binoculars. He walked towards the light, looking at his feet as he went, noting but the stainless-steel road was well managed. That red light began to swirl and formed Kevin’s silhouette crouching on the ground next to Dr. Marion’s prone body. The doctor was smiling and holding a glass orb with a purple and rust-orange spotted caterpillar insider of it.

          “It’s mine.” the declaration came, as Double D approached the two men Dr. Marion holding out the orb. Kevin pushed the man’s arm back up towards his face and finished cutting into the Doctor and was reaching inside him now digging around as if looking for something.

           “Tsk, don’t tell lies. He’s _Mine_! I’m letting you play with him…. for now.” A smile brightened Kevin’s face as he said this, and he yanked. Dr. Marion crumpled, the orb rolling by Kevin’s leg. When Double D looked up from the orb Kevin was offering him an apple. The apple was red as blood and Kevin insisted he have a bite. A fond smile plastered to his face, almost generic in its pleasant appearance.

           Double D reached for the apple and took a bite. He couldn’t stop, Double D didn’t want to follow along with this madness, but his body was moving without his consent. Where he expected a crunch, it was soft, the copper taste of metal filling his mouth. He looked at the apple and inside was the raw beating meat of animal flesh not the white meat of fruit he had anticipated. Double D had no choice but to swallow as his mouth wouldn’t open to expel the unwanted mouthful. Tears broke from Double D lashes and cascaded down his cheeks.

           “Good boy.” Kevin whispered into Double Ds hair kissing the scar there. Double D felt Panic run up his spin and he struggled for escape but could make his body move. The gray-green sky devouring everything the music playing in the distance getting louder and louder…

            Double D woke up to the credits of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs rolling on the TV and the blanket he had covered himself with on the floor next to his bunny slippers.

            It was not the start of a very good day.

            Double D rolled off the couch, slipping on the ragged eared sippers one foot at a time, his back killing him and mumbled to himself about the strange subconscious and not eating cheese before bed. Well at least he didn’t have to go in early today his shift didn’t start until 11a.m. this morning. Double D was headed for the stairs to take a shower when the doorbell knocked him out of his thoughts.

            It was still early, and Double D wondered who it could be at this hour in the morning. Double D cracked open the door peeking onto his porch looking into the space where the knocking had come from, to be faced with a pair of green eyes. Red vibrant hair catching fire in the early day light. The apple came to mind but, Double D quickly shoved the thought away.

           “Hey Double Dork, morning.” Kevin tried to get a better look at Double D through the crack in the door but didn’t manage to see much in the dim light. Double D just stared at Kevin standing on his porch, in a green tank and a pair of worn acid wash jeans. “You gonna invite me in or drool over my awesome bod’, dorky?”

           “Oh! Y..Yes, I mean NO! I mean, just please come in.” Double D ushered Kevin into the kitchen and started on a pot of coffee heavens knows he needed it this morning. Kevin was laughing the whole way. Double D functioned about as well as a dead battery first thing in the morning, it was a known fact of the universe. Kevin, thought it was adorable.

           “You’re too easy in the morning Double D, nice slippers you’ve upgraded from hamsters to bunnies.” Kevin said sliding the backpack from his shoulders and setting it in his lap at the small round dining table he sat down at while Double D made coffee.

           “Not that your surprise visit isn’t most gracious of you, but what business could you have at such an early hour and couldn’t wait until you saw me at work?” Double D sighed his star trek coffee mug finally full of galaxy saving goodness. Caffeine was a gift, and Double D has made several plans to become a criminal if it is ever outlawed.

           “Work is cancelled for today, as it turns out the building is closed due to a gas leak. Should be all fixed up by tomorrow, seems those crappy pipes finally gave out.” Kevin supplied with a smug roll of his shoulders as he started unpacking glass Tupperware containers from his backpack. “Also, I brought us breakfast.”

           “A gas leak, I’m surprised Dr. Harrison didn’t call or at least send out a mass email to inform the staff.” Double D mused while sipping his coffee his nerves settling as the warmth slid into his system. A little more able to tolerate company now that he’d had his morning fix.

           “He did, but he was happy not having to go through the hassle of another phone call when I told him we were neighbors and I could tell you.” Double D sat down at his small table with Kevin bringing two forks with him. The notion that Kevin thought he was incapable of caring for himself still irritated Double D to no end, but he couldn’t argue with the red head. Kevin had made it clear he was going to make Double D food regardless of whether he ate it or not. Double D, like a good tolerant man, gave in a just ate the delicious meals and was grateful he didn’t have to cook so often.

           “Well what did have you decided to feed me today?” Double D asked with a little smile looking it to the glass dish placed in front of him. Inside the dish was fluffy yellow eggs, and next to it was sautéed peppers and sausage. Kevin then pulled out toast for them and, a jar of what looked to be homemade marmalade. Double D was ready to drool, he’d never been so well fed in his life.

           “Exactly what it looks like Double Dork, Scramble eggs with peppers and sausage. Now, eat up you’re all skin and bones.” Kevin eyes focused in on the fork stabbing into a piece of sausage and scooping up egg. His eye dilated as that same fork moved up to Double D’s lips and past the pearly gates of his teeth. Kevin licked his lips, and focused on his own meal, trying not stare too overtly at delicious image.

           “This is very good Kevin, Thank you.” Double D said between bites of food and coffee. The earlier nightmare nearly forgotten. Only that slightly unsettling feeling remaining, with him and the Snow-White movie, auto replaying in, the living room not helping.

           “You’re welcome, Double D.” Kevin was hard in his jeans. It took all a great deal of will power not to just jump Double D right then. Had he known providing for his would be this arousing he might not have taken the risk of being alone with him. Double D was so vulnerable, no one to help him, if Kevin decided he wanted to keep him all to himself.

           They finished their meal in silence. Kevin managing to will away his not so little problem. Double D’s home phone range as Double D was cleaning up the dishes insisting that he wash them since Kevin brought breakfast. All Kevin could hear was Double Ds end though and it didn’t sound good.

           “Hello?” Kevin turned his head to the side as if examining the potted plant by the sink. Still he listened intently to the conversation trying to figure out who interrupted his precious time alone with his Double Dork.

           “No, that is quite alright. Why have you called?” The tone Double D was using was tense it was curious, Kevin hadn’t heard Double D pull a voice like that in years.

           “I am not in need of any legal services Eddy.” At that Kevin stood. He knew they still talked and even met on occasion because of Ed, but still, he didn’t like that Eddy was calling. Kevin thought it might be a promising idea to pay him a visit, it been long enough after all. In his musing of Eddy’s end, he’d missed something though and Double D’s agitated voice recaptured his attention.

           “We’ve not been close for many years, and you know _exactly_ who’s fault that is.” Double D tone was dead, and Kevin always liked sticking it to Eddy. It was a bodacious opportunity to, tunnel his deeper into Double D’s life.

           He leaned in close just behind Double D’s back, so he was close to the receiver and Double D’s ear, in a husky voice spoke. “Something wrong, babe?” His hot breath catching the upper cartilage and lobe startling Double D, so he forward pressing himself into the counter causing his firm ass to press right into Kevin’s pelvis.

           “IS THAT FUCKING SHOVEL CHIN?!?! DEE WHAT THE HELL?” Eddy voice came screeching through the phone as Double D held it away from his ear. Distracted by Eddy’s banshee like screaming, Double D didn’t notice the position and any boner Kevin could have had died at the sound of that filths voice.


	5. All's fair in Ed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'll go through and properly edit this later, my mom surprised me with comic con tickets so that wins out. I tried to fix what I could but the iPad makes for terrible editing.

         Disclaimer: I own none of the obvious Ed Edd n' Eddy characters, if I did I wouldn't be broke.

* * *

 

           “Don’t you use that _Language_ with me, MISTER!!” Double D’s voice rose to a yell by the end of the sentence like he couldn’t contain his anger. “Who I have over, is none of your business, when your ready to apologize and act like an adult, then you can call me!” Double D, slammed down his phone and huffed, staring at it as though it’s outdated lime green plastic had offended him and stomped his foot, the bunny ears flopping.

          Kevin tried, truly, he did. Double D, was just too much tough, he was shaking and glaring and that stomp. The stupid bunny slipper looking like they were trying to be as angry as their owner. He laughed. Not a good-natured chuckle, no a full on, dear god, I cannot breathe, I may need a hospital, laugh. 

         Double D turned around to see Kevin’s face buried in his arms hunched over the island, his body vibrating in it’s mirth. Kevin’s ears were being to match the color of his hair. It wasn’t anything Double D had seen before, Kevin always looked so…well not that. Double D had to shift his eyes away for his guest, he was suddenly uncomfortably flushed feeling, and Kevin was looking immensely attractive.

          “Sorry dude, but really? You do know, you look about as threatening as an angry kitten, and with those bunny slippers on it’s just hilarious.” Kevin wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes with the palms of his hands, his breathing settling into something more sustainable for life. Double D just fumed over the idea that Kevin was laughing at him, unable to speak with his emotions trying to give him whiplash.

            After finishing the washing for remaining dishes, Kevin dried them and packed them away, enjoying the domestic nature of the activity. It reminded him a little of when he was young, and his parents still got along enough to spend time together or at least pretend to enjoy each other’s company. The thought made his wonder about Double D and how he fit into Kevin’s life. 

            “Double D, I have a question for ya, if you didn’t like someone, would you stay with them? They’re not mean or nothin’, just…ya know, you don’t like them anymore?” Kevin never looked up from arranging the bowls to fit in the bag properly. As poorly constructed as it was, Double D could tell on some level this was a deeply personal question and might have very little to do with himself. Kevin fidgeting was not a new thing, but rare Kevin was not the type to make himself uncomfortable often.

            “No.” It was as honest as Double D could get. On some level he thinks he understands what Kevin is asking having grown up in the Cul-de-sac with him. The average American family was less then ideal, and rarely were they comprised of stereotypical happiness, depicted on televisions. It was something children grew up to understand slowly, that their lives were an abstract version of Schrödinger's cat, both normal and not simultaneously, by the power of self-induced ignorance. No one’s life was the ideal normal and by that logic the abnormality was normal. “I… something is never better then nothing.”

           “What do you mean?” Double D had Kevin’s full attention now, who half expected to hear a ‘maybe’ or something noncommittal from the smaller man.

           “Just… um… What would be the point? Being alone, or staying together, either is painful but at least alone you’re not hurting each other.” These words came out slow like they were being dragged from a far away place and weighed enough to break a horse back. Double D still got them out and Kevin’s face was something else. Something frightening, and ultimately the animal brain that lives in Double D, whispered quietly ‘hungry’.

            “I guess you already, proved that by telling Eddy to take a flying leap, huh?” Kevin’s face was back to normal like he had never had that strange look. Double D, could still feel the hair on his neck on end and the cold sweat between his shoulder blades. The muscles vibrating in their effort not to move. Yet he couldn’t pin point what had made him so afraid. After all, it was just a look. “You all right there, Dorky?”

            “Um…Yes.” Maleficent’s wicked laughter rang through the kitchen and Double D flinched nearly taking out the bowl of keys on top of the bookshelf designated for cookbooks. The tension in his body finally released he could relax a bit.

           “Really, afraid of a Disney villain?” The teasing tone had the atmosphere back to a pleasantly comfortable setting, as if someone had found the thermostat.

           “They are fictional, it just startled me. I am very busy today Kevin, was their anything else you needed?” Double D’s tone took on that ‘professional’ attitude, Kevin thought it sounded more... not snooty, but like Double D was talking up in the air, as if no one would hear him otherwise.

           ‘Maybe no one did.’ It was with this thought, that Kevin decided to invite himself to spend the afternoon with Double D. He was very good at imposing his company on others, and it was fun to impose on his favorite dork.

            “With what?” Kevin asked outright, it was the type of thing that only a rather rude individual would do. When it came to social niceties, Kevin for the most part didn’t bother, except for when he really had to.

            “Oh…well garden supplies, and the hardware store.” Double D said while looking at the small list on his calendar posted on the wall. He had planned to do these things this weekend, but the day off allowed him to get started early. He also had a rather important meeting, today with a friend from put of town.

            “Didn’t peg you as the gardening type, mind if I come along?” Double D, thought about it and realized this put a bit of a damper on his plans but Kevin had brought him breakfast. A very good breakfast, his stomach reminded.

            “I suppose that would be fine. I am going to briefly be meeting a friend, who is passing through town, so if you don’t mind waiting while I speak to him quickly after the shopping?” Double D, thought he saw a flicker of something in Kevin’s eyes but it was gone as soon as it came. He hopped his friend would understand, they could move their catching up to Saturday.

            “Alright! Get dressed Double Dork, or are we going in your bunny slippers?” Kevin was practically bouncing now, Double D wondered if he rode his bike all that time when they were kids, was because if he didn’t he would vibrate right out of his skin with all his energy. Double D just sighed and climb the stairs like a man condemned.

             Once at the ‘Old Country Nursery and Farm” Kevin was assaulted with the smell of manure and the spin snapping embrace of Rolf. The great behemoth had grown like a weed and was now a good six foot seven and had two kids running a round. His wife was a surprise to everyone as it turns out May Kanker had a thing for the tall, foreign, farmer type. She was oddly into that hippie save the planet stuff, so her and Rolf got on like a house on fire.

            “Bread loaf, Kevin Boy!! You come to visit Rolf’s place of business, yes?” Rolf started dragging Kevin around the whole farm showing him everything. While May handled the register, Double D quickly slipped over to the green house. Inside were a few plants that he wanted, and he quickly gathered them, pushing along one of the long carts he’d picked up at the door. The friend he was supposed to meet was supposed to show up around this time anyway, so they could talk quickly while Kevin was preoccupied with Rolf.

            “Edd?” A hand caught Double D’s shoulder as he was exiting herb section and moving into the flowers. Turning around quickly he saw his friend and smiled, it had been months since they had last seen each other.

            “Oh, Eric. Hi.” Eric, put an arm around Double D and hugged him close. He was a taller then Double D at five feet eleven and had blond hair and blue eyes. They had met in collage and while Eric had ultimately decided to not be a doctor, he had still kept contact with Eddward and they would meet on occasion.

           “Should we go. It’s been months.” Eric eyes darted to the exit and winked making Double D internally flinch a bit. They did have plans, but he couldn’t just ditch Kevin, and leave him here.

           “Um…Actually this afternoon isn’t so great, can we meet later. You have my address, or we could go to the usual place later tonight?” Double D, felt a little sleazy making plans to meet up for their usual dalliance, in the middle of the green house. Eric pulled away and gave Double D, a respectable amount of space, anyone passing by would think they were merely talking.

Kevin hadn’t been passing, not when he was tucked behind the lavender trees, watching some stranger feel up Double D, and Double D just standing there letting him. He took a few silent deep breaths to rein in his anger, Double D said he was meeting a friend. It was fine. 

            “Sure, the usual hotel, I see you tonight.” Eric kissed Double D’s cheek and waved smiling as he left. Kevin picked one of the small potted forget-me-nots, and walked around the lavender trees smiling brightly at Double D. He handed him the plant and clapped him on the shoulder.

            It was not fine. Kevin thought for a moment as he walked with Double D picking up the things he needed. ‘I can fix that’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot! I kept a deadline! Happy dance!


	6. The HuntEd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin is ready to get is murder on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so this needs some editing I'll get to it when I can, I figure though I should at least post something before the month is out. So ya know, like happy Easter, spring, or what have you. yeah, also if chapter six seem a little odd in tone let me know I have an idea for an Eveangelion fic stuck in my head and the plot bunnies keep trying to escape their box.

          Kevin waited for the chat room page to load and wondered for the millionth time to himself why he hadn’t invested in a better computer yet, tracking down assholes with a dial up speed dinosaur shit box was getting old. Finally, the spinning circle of death disappeared to leave the running chat page, it was the same one he had seen listed on Double D’s refrigerator sticky note. Kevin thought it was cute how Double D still wrote them to himself.

           Kevin signed in with a guest screen name, as HotRodBod, and used a pic of some dude’s torso spread out on a BMW as his icon. His target already logged in, as DaddyBoi96, Kevin scoffed at the name, and wondered how Double D could stand a jackass that came up with a ridiculous handle as that. Kevin sign and couldn’t help but chuckle at the, PapaChrist, username, something about the Jesus photo making it seem sarcastic in the best of ways.

           Thinking back to the night before when he followed Double D on his little get together with aforementioned ‘dick nugget’. As Kevin now mentally referred to the, the blonde man who had put his grubby mits on _his_ Double D. Kevin had rented out the hotel room next to Double D’s and listened to the two that night. It had taken every once of strength in Kevin’s body not kill them both, listening to Double D’s moans seep through the thin walls. He’d gotten off hearing Double D gasp and moan in pleasure, until the little shit, started sputtering ‘dick nuggets’ name like it was fucking mantra.

           ‘Deep breaths. Deep even breathing.’ Kevin told himself trying not to work himself up again. After all Double D, doesn’t know yet, so he can’t really blame the dork, after all men had needs and well he can’t really fault Double D for a little human contact. Kevin just figured, he’d have to erase it from that slender body when he got the chance.

           _Ping._

          _Ping._

          The chat was blowing up after his sign in, everyone saying hello and trying to chat, occasionally a private message window popping up with someone asking about a quickie or spam for add on Whistler, or InstaChat.

 **PsychoJordan:** Yo, What’s up, HotRod?

 **PapaChrist:** Welcome, my child, join us in our depravity. @HotRodBod

 **PsychoJordan** : Jesus, don’t scare them off before they get in the door! @PapaChrist

 **HotRodBod:** Sounds like my kinda party.

 **PapaChrist:** We have a taker!

 **PsychoJordan:** Well damn, call in the confetti.

 **DaddyBoi96:** About time, that really your beamer? @HotRodBod

 **HotRodBod:** Nah, but the bod is. Beamer was a friend’s.

 **DaddyBoi96:** Really, you live in Peach, with a body like that?

 **PsychoJordan:** Where the hell is Peach?

 **PapaChrist:** I think, that’s like 3 towns over from me.

 **DaddyBoi96:** Makes sense this is a local chat group. We get grouped by IP.

 **HotRodBod:** That’s why I picked it, I’m looking for a good time. Any takers?

 **PsychoJordan:** Nah. You might be a Psycho killer or some shot.

 **PsychoJordan:** *shit (fuck you autocorrect)

 **PapaChrist:** Jordan, you on your cell again?

 **PsychoJordan:** You know it, Dawg!

 **DaddyBoi96:** I might be game...

_*********New User Joined********* _

**SaveTheSociopaths:** Someone watches R &M.

 **PsychoJordan:** Oh shit, Sociopaths, it’s only been 100 years, you gonna update anytime soon?

 **PapaChrist:** Dudes, ghosting again.

_*********New User Joined********* _

**PapaChirst:** It’s your funeral. @DaddyBoi96

 **HanniGrahamSam:** There won’t be a body.

 **HotRodBod:** I’m gonna eat him up. Can’t resist that Boi flesh. (･ｪ-)

 **PapaChrist:** The consumption of human flesh, is eww my child.

 **PsychoJordan:** Uhh…Big C, I don’t think he means that kinda eating.

 **HanniGrahamSam:** Everything is eatable, even I’m eatable but that is frowned upon in most societies.

_*********New User Joined********* _

**PsychoJorden:** hehehehe

 **VidelVixen:** What’s up ppl?

 **PapaChrist:** Another child joins the flock of wickedness.

 **HanniGrahamSam:** Yes, join us.

 **VidelVixen:** Lead me not into temptation, I can find my way there just fine on my own.

 **PsychoJorden:** Christ you’ve got some competition.

A PM message popped up from, the bottom of the screen. It was DaddyBoi96.

            **DaddyBoi96:** So, what did you have in mind, HotRod?

            **HotRodBod** : I was thinking some beers and we could NetBox and Chill, you game?

            **DaddyBoi96:** Send me a pic with you holding up 3 fingers and I’ll consider it.

            **HotRodBod:** Your pic gets mine, Boi.

_*********Two Users Offline********* _

 

          After exchanging pics through the cite Kevin logged out and got ready to meet his new friend at the park across from the candy store he used to work in as a teenager. He was excited this was going to be fun. Once he arrived at the park he parked his motorcycle in the shadow of a tree waited, until the same car from Rolf’s Greenhouse showed up. The blonde man illuminated by his cell phone in the dark of driver’s seat.

           ‘This is going to be a good night’, Kevin thought to himself as he pulled up next to the window and tapped putting on the same air he used all through high school, just another friendly popular dude. The blonde man rolled down the window and smiled at Kevin happy to see the face shown in the picture, and not some creepy old guy.

           “Hey, I’m Eric. Do you want to, do it here or should we go someplace?” The blonde man asked his eyes already dilating taking in the muscles flexing under Kevin leather Jacket. Kevin looked down at the man and put on his most disarming smile.

           “Kevin.” Kevin was charming in the worst of ways, in the way politicians won votes, and the way snakes made prey comfortable in their coils before crushing them to death and swallowing them whole. “How about you hop on? Let me give ya a ride on my girl here, and then we can go to mine.”

           “Sounds good, let me lock up my car.” Eric turned, and Kevin thought gripped the handle bars of his bike, wanting to reach out and put the blonde dumbass in a headlock. That was too impulsive and how dumb fucks got caught so he, pulled himself together and gave the blonde an appreciative look like he had been ogling his ass as he was digging around in his car.

           Once they headed off and had done a lap around the Cul-da-sac, the thieving shit bag grinding into him from behind annoying the hell out of Kevin. He pulled into his drive way and thanked the lucky stars his neighbors weren’t the busy body types always peeping through the windows. Eric pounced when the door shut behind him catching Kevin in a lip lock, hand roaming under Kevin’s clothes and snagging flesh.

           “God, you’re so fucking hot! Want you to fuck me.” Eric moved with Kevin as he wondered down the hall toward the back of the house where the lights from the pool shining through the sliding glass door.

           “Yeah? Want me to carve myself into you, baby?” Kevin whispered directly into the blonde’s ear, Eric pawing at his dick. Kevin wondered if the slut was diseased, spoiled meat. “Gotta answer my question first baby, you clean? D&D free, right?” Kevin trapped the writhing man with his thighs and rubbed Eric’s hardened length covered in the rough denim.

           “Yes…fuck.” Eric was arcing up into Kevin’s hand trying get more friction in the right spots. “I’m clean. I have test result in my wallet.” He went to reach for it and Kevin decided to move this along. It was going to be a long night as is and he wanted to be sure to move the car before it was reported in the morning as abandoned.

           “I trust you baby.”Eric dropped to his knees and opened Kevin’s pants sliding them down to his thighs so he could press his face into Kevin’s crotch. He rubbed his face into Kevin’s cotton green boxer briefs. Mouthing at Kevin’s shaft through the material. The sigh Kevin let out was misinterpreted as pleasure when really, he was just annoyed at being stopped so close to where he needed to be. He didn’t fuck food.

           “Jesus! Your cock is huge. Want you to fuck me so hard, daddy.” Eric’s begging was terrible it, was like bad porn dialogue. Kevin had to remember Double D’s moans too keep from loosing his stiffy. The saliva covered fabric starting to feel stiff and gross on his heated flesh.

           “Stand up baby. Daddy, is gonna fuck you so hard.” Kevin spun Eric toward the door in the hall and rolled his eyes as he moaned at his cheesy as sex talk. Pressing him against the door, Kevin pinned him there Eric’s arms trapped behind him, his ass rubbing and grinding back into Kevin’s pelvis. “I’m going to wreck you, you little bitch.”

           “Oh God…. yes! Yes, wreck my ass, Daddy!” Eric moaned loud and whined trying to get more of Kevin’s cock pressing into him. The red head just smirked and pressing himself against the blonde in front of him, forcing him flat against the door. His mouth pressed to his ear using one hand to grab the door handle and the other griped the siding.

           “You asked for it.” Kevin smugly dropped those last words they turned the handle and pushed the door open. They lead to plastic covered cement stairs and down into his basement. The unexpected lose of the support had Eric tumbling down the stairs Kevin swinging forward with him but anchored by his hand. A snap and groans were all the sound left. Kevin stood mute at the top of the stairs enjoying the sound of easily captured prey, suffering for its transgressions against him.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going to hell. Hope you enjoy! Kudos and comments are much appreciated.
> 
> P.S.  
> Alrighty, a little reboot on this chapter and hopeful I'll have the next one out soon, if things don't look too crazy. Enjoy.


End file.
